Rainbow Dash Meets Michael Myers
by JTrain027
Summary: Pretty much what the title says (though probably not in the way you would expect). Happy Halloween!


**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

On the day before Halloween, Rainbow Dash was casually dancing at the gym to the newest Rainbooms CD on the stereo. As she danced about, the rainbow-haired girl was unknowingly being watched by a dangerous man from the window. That dangerous man was masked serial killer Michael Myers!

When nighttime began, Rainbow left the gym and decided to walk home since her house was only a few blocks away. As she hummed music while walking, Myers secretly follows her. After going about 20 yards away from the gym, Rainbow stops dead in her tracks and says, "I don't know why, but it feels like somebody...wants to sell me something!" As she said that last part, she turned around and pointed in the opposite direction, but saw there was no one behind her. "Huh. I guess not." She shrugs and continues walking.

Unbeknownst to Rainbow, the Flim Flam Brothers were hiding behind a bush. When they popped their heads out to see her walk away, Flim whispered to Flam, "I told you she was on to us!" (Neither brother was aware that Myers was standing right behind them.)

After passing a block, Rainbow felt someone was still following her. This began to scare her a little, so she quickens her pace. Rainbow's fast walking soon turns into running as she felt the follower wasn't getting further away. Growing more scared now, Rainbow reluctantly stops for a moment to turn around and shout, "Whoever you are, I'm not interested in anything you're selling!" Not taking any more chances, Rainbow uses her Super Speed to zip right to her house. Once there, she quickly goes inside, shuts the door, and then looks out the window through the blinds to see nothing but an empty road covered in darkness.

Rainbow nervously backed away from the window before saying, "Man, it sure felt like someone was..." But then she laughs the thought off. "I must've worked out too much." The house's telephone suddenly rings, and Rainbow gladly answers it. "Hello? Dash residence; Rainbow Dash speaking." Instead of a natural response, the only thing she hears on the other end is ominous breathing. "Hello?" It turns out Myers was calling from a nearby payphone. After breathing ominously for some seconds, he hangs up. A scared Rainbow puts the phone back and laughs nervously, "Wrong number."

A moment later, Myers cuts the house's fuses and the lights go out. Rainbow laughs nervously again, "I guess Twilight forgot to pay the electric bill!" Suddenly, the door opens, and a large figure (Myers) comes in. Rainbow is feeling more scared now, even though she doesn't recognize the figure at first. "Twilight, is that you? Twilight?" The figure goes inside the kitchen. Rainbow is sweating now, but absentmindedly says, "Uh, yeah; good idea, Twilight. There are probably some candles in the kitchen."

When Rainbow peeks inside the kitchen, she finds light shining on a hamburger with black jelly on the table. Her mood changes from fear to happiness, "Hello, what's this?" She walks over to the suspicious burger. "What are you doing here, oh delicious one? A little snack will calm my nerves!" She picks it up and observes. "Mmm...A hamburger with black jelly." She was about to take a bite, but gasps in realization. "Black jelly?!" Myers then appears in the light, and when Rainbow looks up at him, she pauses for a couple of seconds before nervously saying, "Uh, h-hey, Michael Myers. W-What are you doing here?" Myers answers by showing a sharp knife (which a made a Ching sound).

Feeling totally scared now, Rainbow dropped the hamburger and screamed as Myers grabbed her and prepared to end her! However, just before he struck, the screen suddenly went static for a few seconds before showing off-air color bars with the text "PLEASE STAND BY".

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea for this fanfic from a couple of friends of mine. ****And as you can probably tell, it mostly parody's a scene from the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode "Jellyfish Hunter" where No Name/Friend the Blue Jellyfish terrorizes SpongeBob at night to show him Mr. Krabs' diabolical scheme. My friends ****said they imagined the _Equestria Girls_ version of Rainbow Dash getting a phone call at night but only heard heavy breathing on the other end, and the caller was revealed to be Michael Myers (because, you know, the iconic killer never speaks and instead just occasionally breathes heavily). So yeah, that was pretty much the inspiration for this. ;p ****I know certain things seem a little out of place such as EG Rainbow not using her powers against a seemingly hard-to-kill masked serial killer, but this is more of a written sketch than an actual story, so logic is pretty much non-existent here. :P**

**Btw, the Flim Flam Brothers were briefly featured because I thought they fit the role of those random business men in "Jellyfish Hunter". As for whether or not Myers killed them...Let's just say those two con artists won't be scamming anyone for a LONG time. :3 Also, Twilight Sparkle was mentioned because this is set in the same timeline as my other fanfic "Rainbow's Sound Effects Blaster", where Rainbow and Sci-Twi are _Drake & Josh_ like housemates.**** :B  
**

**One more thing: Sorry for the abrupt ending; I thought it would be amusing to leave a cliffhanger (even though it's pretty obvious Rainbow got killed by Myers) ^^;  
**

**Well, that all being said, enjoy this crazy crossover if you can :)**

**And once again, Happy Halloween! :D**


End file.
